


Hit List

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dre and TEchno are friends bc yes, Friendship, Strangulation, They are scary, got a whole long ass story and my tagging is still shit, hurt/comfort kinda??, my tags are so shit lmao, team choas bitches, the hit list thing, this is me ignoring canon... again, tommy and dream are friends fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Quackity tries to kill Dream but Techno says No❤️eyyy shitty summaries, I swear it's better than my summary lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 25
Kudos: 737





	Hit List

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, enjoy another oneshot of me completely ignoring canon! 
> 
> I did better with this one actually lol stayed tru to some of the plot
> 
> hope you enjoy!! :))

Dream bloody form staggered through the forest, desperate to get away. Blood seeped through his clothes, the bruises on his body ached, and every movement sent waves of agony through his entire body. His breaths were short due to his probably cracked ribs, throat raw from Quackity’s hands when he tried to strangle him as a last resort. Dream stumbled, leaning against a tree as he closed his eyes tightly, searing pain coursing through his body. Dream reopened his eyes and shivered. It was cold, there was snow under his feet. Dream had teleported when he used his admin power to get away. He didn’t use that power often, only when there was a threat to the entire server or in cases of life and death. It had begun snowing in the SMP so it had gotten cold. Dream reached up and removed his mask, cold air blowing over his face. It felt nice to breathe in the frigid air despite it burning his lungs. Dream wiped the blood from his nose which only ended up smearing it. Dream knew he couldn’t go much longer, if only he had been more careful he wouldn’t be in this mess. He knew Quackity hated him but damn he was determined to kill him. He had actually managed to get the jump on Dream with Tubbo and Fundy, they managed to get him in the prison that Sam had made. He was in one of those cells for 2 days before he managed to get out because he had seen the blueprints and Punz helped sneak things in with Sam’s help. He ran away from the place but he ran into Quackity and the other two in his rush to get away. They attacked him since he didn’t have weapons or armor and well, that didn’t go very well at first but then Dream found a discarded diamond sword and went to town. They all got good hits on Dream, whether it was with their axes or their fists. Dream didn’t know Fundy could kick that hard but the strength potion and netherite boots probably helped. He managed to kill Tubbo and Fundy and left Quackity after it looked like he was fleeing but Dream was suddenly knocked down, landing on his back and then the next thing he knew Quackity had wrapped his hands around his neck. Dream stabbed Quackity in the side with a piece of glass and he faltered giving Dream the chance to get away which led to this. Dream sighed and began walking again, legs shaking. He brought up his hand and coughed, droplets of blood landing on his leather gloves. 

“Well shit,” cursed Dream. He needed a healing potion or just something because it wasn’t looking too good for him right now. Dream coughed again and continued walking until he heard something.

“Oh Dream~!” yelled Quackity. Dream throat went dry and panic sparked. He couldn’t fight like this and Quackity fucking knew it. Dream picked up the pace, his leg sending waves of pain in protest. 

“Fuck me I’m so screwed.” cursed Dream and as soon as he said that Quackity appeared, diamond axe raised high.

“Hi Dreamie,” taunted Quackity. Dream eyes widened and he dodged the swing. Quackity looked at him with a crazed grin and Dream backed up, trying to get distance between him. Quackity chuckled.

“Wow, the almighty Dream running away from a fight. Never thought I’d see the day!” exclaimed Quackity, resting the axe on his shoulder. Dream rolled his eyes.

“One of the best things to know is when to retreat,” remarked Dream voice raspy. Quackity snarled.

“Doesn’t matter because you aren’t getting away now,” said Quackity. He charged at Dream and the other sloppily dodged. He knew his only chance would be to dodge and take any opening he sees to run. Quackity swung again, Dream dodging but instead of backing up he took a swing at Quackity, hitting his jaw, hard. Dream mentally cheered and turned, running away as fast as he could. He didn’t get very far because an arrow landed in front of him and out of instinct he stopped but instead of actually stopping his foot slide on the obscured ice and he face planted. 

“SHit-!” cursed Dream, his mask had fallen off and then pain in his chest intensified. He turned over and lifted himself up with his arms. Quackity chuckled and stopped in front of him. Dream wanted to move but the only thing his body would allow was sitting still on the ice, even his arms were threatening to give out. Dream panted.

“Wow, this is just sad honestly,” remarked Quackity. The 19 year old raised his axe and Dream’s eyes widened.

“You look so scared, who thought I could do that?” said Quackity. 

“Nah, I’m just scared for you because once I respawn the fear you’re going to feel when I come to kill you will make me feel bad for your sorry ass,” sapt Dream. Quackity growled but his smile returned moments later, as well as the crazed look in his eyes.

“Bye bye Dream~” said Quackity as he began to swing the axe down. Dream slammed his eyes shut and raised an arm to block the hit, but it never came instead a loud clang rang through the air. Dream opened his eyes and they landed on a blue cape. Quackity was a few feet away now clutching a bleeding arm. Techno huffed and brought his sword down.

“Techno?” rasped Dream. The pig hybrid turned towards him.

“Yap, it’s me,” said Techno. Dream visibly relaxed, sighing. 

“Not lookin’ too good there Dream,'' commented Techno. Dream shrugged, sending pain through his arms.

“Not feeling too good either,” responded Dream through gritted teeth. Techno chuckled lightly before refocusing on Quackity. 

“So Technoblade is here too? Of course why am I surprised,” mumbled Quackity. Techno shrugged.

“He saved me when I almost died, pretty obvious I should do the same.” said TEchno with a shrug.

“I got Dream down, I can get you down to,” said Quackity. Techno snorted then laughed.

“You think you can take me down after I beat you in only full iron with a netherite picaxe!?” laughed Techno. Quackity frowned, he looked pissed until Techno stopped laughing at him suddenly and glared at him, blood red eyes. Quackity shivered from the intensity of the stare.

“I’ve been living with an annoying kid for the past few days so I have some anger I’d like to let out, and right now you look like the perfect target,” said Techno darkly. Quackity swallowed and before he could even move, Techno dashed towards him and pushed the sword straight through his abdomen. Quackity sputtered and blood dripped from his mouth. 

“Fuck you,” spat Quackity. Techno grinned.

“Shouldn't have attacked my friends and disturbed me in retirement,” said Techno. Techno yanked the sword out of his stomach and he collapsed to the ground, his body vanishing moments later. Techno sighed and sheathed his weapons turning back to Dream. His eyes widened when Dream was no longer propped up, instead he was laying on his side. Techno rushed over and snapped his fingers in front of Dream’s face. He didn’t get a response. Dream’s eyes were half lidded and dull, skin paler than normal. 

“Shit.” cursed Techno. He picked Dream up and began running towards the boat he left on shore. He arrived and got inside, laying Dream’s back on his and began rowing. Techno was glad he knew exactly how to get back to his small home and he was also thankful Phil was still staying with him. After the whole incident Techno was forcing Phil to stay with him while things died down. Phil was probably the best medic he knew so Dream was lucky. By the time Techno reached the shore his arms were sore from rowing way faster than usual so he put Dream on his back the time, holding his legs to keep him there. Techno dashed through the snowy biome, until his house came into view.

“Just a little longer Dream,” said Techno. Tommy and Ranboo were outside but he paid no mind to them as he ran up the stairs, ignoring Tommy’s calls. Phil was standing there brewing potions. Teh older male looked over at his son.

“Techno? Is something wrong-” said Phil until his eyes landed on the person Techno was holding on his back.

“Who-” started Phil but TEchno cut him off.

“I can explain later, he needs help,” said Techno. Phil nodded and placed a bed on the ground knowing it’d be too hard to take this unconscious person up a ladder. Phil knew Techno wasn’t one to help random people and his eyes widened when he saw the green hoodie the SMP leader always wore and he finally realized who this was. The dirt blonde hair and green hoodie, it only made sense who he was.

“Holy shit is that Dream?” asked Phil despite knowing the answer. Techno nodded and laid the other down. Phil got to work immediately, thankfully he had been brewing potions before Techno arrived so he had everything he needed to make a healing potion but he hadn’t yet so Phil grabbed some bandaged, a water bottle and a wrag. He sat down on the chair Techno had got and out next to the bed. 

“Can you get his shirt and hoodie off?” asked Phil. Techno nodded and gently removed the clothing, tossing the bloody garments away. Techno internally groaned when he heard footsteps and then the door opening. Tommy and Ranboo rushed in. 

“What’s going on?” asked Tommy before catching sight of the very injured person on the bed.

“Who is that?” asked Ranboo. Techno sighed knowing Tommy probably wouldn’t be too happy knowing who he had helped.

“It’s Dream,” answered Techno. Tommy and Ranboo’s eyes widened. 

Holy- is he okay?” asked Ranboo, concern clear on his face. Techno glanced over at Phil who was cleaning a cut on Dream’s side.

“Don’t know just yet, but Phil’s the best medic so I’m not too worried.” said Techno with a shrug. That got a chuckle out of Phil. 

“What happened?” asked Tommy, voice wary. 

“Quackity seemed to be very determined to kill him and that’s all I know.” answered Techno as he sat on a chest in the room. Tommy and Ranboo sat on the ground leaning on a furnace. Phil was thankful they were silent now because he could focus. Once he finished stitching the deep cut on Dream’s stomach, he bandaged it. Phil put his hand where Dream’s ribs were and felt around after seeing all the bruising there.

“He has 2, no, 3 broken ribs. Bruising on his torso, not too bad.” said Phil out loud. Phil hand moved up to Dream’s neck and he observed the bruising there as well.

“His throat will probably be pretty fucked up, he might not be able to talk without pain for a few hours, Quackity really wanted to strangle him that’s for sure,” added Phil. 

“Other than those he has a deep wound on his side but now that it’s been stitched it should be fine. Some smaller cuts are on his arms but those will be fine with bandages.” continued Phil.

“Also think there might be some bruising on his leg.” finished Phil. Techno cleared his throat. 

“So… nothing life threatening?” asked Techno, Phil nodding in response. 

“Not anymore at least, it’s mostly just bruising. He should be fine.” answered Phil. Techno visibly relaxed after those words.

“I think I know what could’ve happened,” said Ranboo quietly. They all looked over at him. Ranboo sighed.

“After what happened with Techno, Quackity made it very clear that he hated Dream. Said he kept involving yourself in affairs that don’t involve him and Quackity hates it. Basically, Dream’s the next target on the “Hit List’.” explained Ranboo.

“They were supposed to wait until this festival to kill Dream but it seems Quackity must’ve gotten impatient.” finished the hybrid. The room went quiet. Tommy looked deep in thought while Phil was watching Dream with worried eyes.

“Techno, could you start a healing potion? We’re out and they take an hour or two to make.” asked Phil. Techno nodded and stood up, gathering materials. Phil looked towards the other two.

“Have you shown Ranboo the turtles yet Tommy?” asked Phil. Tommy looked up and PHi.

“Nope, wanna go see them?” asked tOmmy, turning to his friend.

“I’d love too, turtles are adorable.” answered Ranboo. Phil chuckled and grabbed his coat. 

“Let’s go then!” said Phil with a smile. He left with the other two leaving Techno to watch his injured friend while the potion brewed. Techno finished what he was doing and he glanced over at Dream. He looked relatively peaceful but Techno saw the fear in Dream’s eyes right before Quackity was about to bring the axe down. Techno grit his teeth. Someone like Dream shouldn’t have that look in their eyes and the fact that he did pissed Techno off. 

“You fucked up hurting another one of my friends Quackity,” whispered Techno. 

“And you’re going to pay for it.” 

  
  
  
  


Dream eyes cracked open, pain flooding his senses from his headache. A groan escaped from his lips. Techno was sitting on the chair next to the bed and he perked up when he heard the groan.

“Hey Dream,” said Techno quietly figuring the other male would have a headache. Dream’s eyes looked around for a second before focusing on Techno.

“Techno?” mumbled Dream. 

“Yeah it’s me,” answered the pig hybrid. Dream laid an arm over his eyes.

“What happened?” asked Dream. Techno huffed and stood up, making his way over to the brewing stand.

“Hoped you could tell me that.” responded Techno as he walked back over with the freshly made healing potion.

“Want some?” asked the pig hybrid. Dream uncovered his face and eyed the potion.

“Anything to get rid of this fucking headache,” said Dream, as he began to sit up. Techno was going to help but Dream raised a hand in protest and eventually got himself situated.

“Here.” Techno handed him the bottle and Dream chugged the pink liquid, sighing in relief at the warm feeling flooding his blood, dulling the pain almost instantly.

“It’s not a strong one, so it probably won’t fully heal you.” added TEchno. Dream coughed and nodded.

“Better than nothing,” said Dream with a smile. Techno hummed in agreement. Dream sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Going somewhere?” asked Techno. Dream stood up and stretched best he could trying to be mindful of his wounds.

“Probably gonna let Punz know I’m okay, add some enchantments to my armor.” answered the blonde. Right as he said that the doors to Techno’s small house opened and 2 figures walked inside. Tommy stopped laughing after catching sight of Dream. Dream looked at Techno with an eyebrow raised making Techno chuckle nervously and avoid eye contact. Dream rolled his eyes.

“So this is where you ran off to,” said Dream. Tommy fiddled with the scarf around his neck.

“I missed you,” said Tommy. Dream’s eyes widened and he looked away, shame and guilt burning in his gut. He stood up and walked over to Tommy, pulling the younger into a hug much to Techno and Phil’s surprise. 

“You too brat,” said Dream. TOmmy smiled and wrapped his arms around Dream’s torso.

“Glad to see your awake Dream. How are you feeling?” Dream smiled at Phil.

“Eh chest hurts pretty bad but it’s fine.” answered Dream. Tommy pulled away and Phil shot him a worried look.

“I can make a stronger potion if it’s too much,” offered Phil. Dream shook his head.

“Nah, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before. Pain is a feeling I’ve grown accustomed to,” answered Dream. Techno and Phil eyed each other at the male’s words. 

“Oh! Dream! You should see the turtles!” said Tommy. Dream smiled at him.

“Yeah, give me a minute, I wanna talk to these two.” said Dream. Tommy grunted but nodded.

“Don’t want Ranboo to get lonely,” said Tommy before heading out. Dream sighed and closed the doors.

“You’re planning on taking down L'manburg, correct?” asked Dream. 

“Yeah, that’s the plan, Tommy also wants those discs back but our main goal is putting L’manburg on its knees.” answered Techno. Dream nodded.

“Can I join?” asked Dream, turning to face them. 

“You’re a risky person to side with Dream,” said Phil. Dream shrugged.

“We’re both like that, L’manburg hates both of us. We’re on the ‘hit list’. And we’re the strongest, I doubt we’d have to worry about anyone in L’manburg coming after us.” responded Dream.  
“He’s not wrong there but neither is Phil. You have more enemies than just L’manburg,” said Techno.

“That’s also true which is why I get it if you say no,” said Dream. Techno and Phil thought about it. While Dream was a dangerous ally to have he was also a great one. He was currently the strongest on the server and neither doubted that would change since Dream never planned on giving up admin power. He was the god. He controlled everything, he was smart and knew how to adapt if a plan went to shit and come up with a better one. They also had the added strength and resources of Punz. Techno sighed.

“You can join, but keep one thing in mind.” said Techno. 

“What’s that?” asked Dream. 

“Don’t betray me. Basically, don’t hurt anyone or anything I care about.” said Techno.

“Same goes for me,” responded Dream.

“Despite what most believe, I care about 2 specific people and if you hurt them I can assure you that I’ll kill you until you stop respawning.” said Dream, eyes cold and threatening. Phil backed away from the two with a shaky smile. They were both terrifying when they were serious. Dream smiled suddenly, Techno following suit before they laughed. 

“Good to be working together again,” said Techno. Dream grinned.

“Team chaos never dies,” joked Dream. 

“Damn right.” said Techno. 

“You two went from horrifying to soft in a matter of seconds,” said Phil.

“Had to get the point across,” said Dream. Phil chuckled. 

“Now,” said Techno.

“Let’s go see some turtles.” said TEchno. Dream wheezed and Phil laughed loudly.

“That was not what I thought you were gonna say,” said Dream. 

“I haven’t seen Toby today,” said Techno shyly. 

“We can plan terrorism later, turtles first!” declared Phil and the three made there way to the turtle pin.

  
  
  


Quackity had been sleeping when the first explosion went off. He shot up in his bed and ran outside. He was met with the sight of L’manburg on fire, explosions and fireworks going off. Punz and Phil were standing where they were supposed to kill Techno, holding crossbows loaded with fireworks. 

“Shit,” said Quackity. Suddenly Quackity heard the floorboards behind him creek and he turned around. Two tall figures stood in the dark, one with glowing emerald green eyes and the other with glowing blood red. Quackity gulped when he saw their enchanted netherite armor. A quiet chuckle cut through the air.

“Told you you’d be scared,” said Dream. The last thing Quackity saw was the blade of a netherite axe coming straight towards his face before it all went black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> eyyyy I hope you liked it!
> 
> I want team chaos to come back bc they work so well together and i love their friendship it's so underrated-
> 
> Hope this was fun to read! I'm on a Dream SMP writing streak right now lol
> 
> I'll post a Gotta Protect Oneshot soon!
> 
> Love you all so much!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> Did i get the name of TEchno's turtle right? lol i can't remember


End file.
